The present disclosure relates generally to electrified vehicles, and more specifically to extending a lifecycle of a battery for use in the same.
Generally, electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles because electric and hybrid-electric vehicles are selectively driven using one or more battery powered electric machines. In contrast, conventional motor vehicles rely exclusively on an internal combustion engine to drive the vehicle. Electrified vehicles may use electric machines in addition to, or in place of, the internal combustion engine.
Example electrified vehicles include hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs), and battery electric vehicles (BEVs). A primary component common to all electrified vehicles is the battery pack. The battery pack contains multiple battery cells that store electrical power for powering the electric machine. The battery cells may be charged prior to use, and are recharged during driving by a regeneration brake or engine. As a result of this functionality, the battery type selected for use in an electric or hybrid electric vehicle must be suitable for frequent charging and discharging.
One such suitable battery type is a lithium-ion battery. As lithium-ion batteries age, they lose capacity and increase internal resistance, which limits the effective lifespan. Keeping the battery in less than ideal conditions for extended periods without using the battery can accelerate the loss of capacity and the increment of internal resistance. The ideal extended storage conditions of a lithium-ion battery are different from the ideal standard operating conditions of an electrified vehicle.